mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Halcyon
Halcyon is an island in the North Atlantic Ocean. It has a total population of 1,000 people. Its leader was LockheedF16, and the nation was composed of hybrids (half human half animal). The United Nations recognised Halcyon as an independent nation before it's final destruction. Halcyon was invaded by The Scourge in 2012. The USSR created Little Halcyon, a city, to host any survivors of the attack, and hosted many Halcyonic citizens and military forces until August 20th, 2012, when Russian, Minecraftian, Irish, Hungarian and remaining Halcyonic forces stormed the Naxxramas and destroyed it. The USSR sent in construction and repair teams to help rebuild the country. Sadly, Halcyon is a very technologically inferior country and can't afford good weaponry. Halcyon was invaded and taken over by The Republic of Minecraft in December 2014. Though it was returned on May 17, 2015. It did not last very long however, as under a year later, Lockheed managed to incur the wrath of the Russian Premier RedStar and, in a swift blow on February 29th, 2016, Halcyon was pounded with nuclear missiles, exterminating a massive amount of the population and practically annihilating any civilization remained. Though a few survived, the living conditions on Halcyon drastically changed, the nation now rather inhospitable. Cartography Halcyon is 300 miles long and 400 miles wide, but had many features before the nation was destroyed. Halcyon Lake was near Halcyon City (the capital) which was 50 miles from Nova Lake before it was boiled in nuclear fire. Northeast of Halcyon Lake lay the Fire Desert, now indistinguishable from the rest of the land. Southwest is the Plains of Plain, a fiery wasteland that isn't notable save for a few crashed vehicles. Stephano's Islands and the Gulf of Sierra are south and southeast of the plains and lay in a similar state of ruin. F16 mountains is north of the desert and had 19 cities before all were flattened. The Tri Peninsulas north of Nova Lake were inhabitable before the end. The Soiturrana Mountains are southeast of the Tri Peninsulas and were near uninhabitable beforehand. The Halo Island was a tourist attraction and is volcanic, causing a minor eruptions due to the tectonic disturbance caused by so many nuclear detonations. The Epic Face Islands are southwest of the Halo Island and hold 5 mines, all of which collapsed during the onslaught. Finally, the Electron Island are north of the Soiturrana Mountains. This island was a literal power house for 40% of Halcyon, and as such the first target when the USSR attacked.. Notable Halcyonic People (Italics means MIA or KIA) *LockheedF16 (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA) *''Commander Xavier Black (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED MIA)'' *''Pvt. Felix (KIA AS OF 28/2/16)'' *''Pvt. Leo (KIA AS OF 28/2/16)'' *''T-kit Bosch (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED MIA)'' *''Alex Bosch (KIA AS OF EXPUNGED)'' *''Commander Henry (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA)'' *''Commander Nonxistant1 (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA)'' *''Jason Black (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA)'' *''Maria Black (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED MIA)'' *''Cooper (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA)'' *''Sabine (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA)'' *''Wraith Onasi (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED MIA)'' *''Sergeant Major Mary "Tomboy" Bosch (FATE UNKNOWN, MIA)'' *''Tirex (EXECUTED AS OF EXPUNGED)'' *''Sergeant Yvette Iridium Firefox Fenix (FATE UNKNOWN, PRESUMED KIA)'' Category:Nations Category:Nations Part Of the WWIII Allied Powers Category:Islands Category:Protagonists